La Bataille de Terran Hole
by Marahute
Summary: 13 ans après la découverte de la Planète au Trésor. L'Empire Terran est en guerre. Les opposants à la Reine Illysa s'apprêtent à envahir la cité impériale de Terran Hole. C'est alors qu'un fantôme du passé ressurgit dans la vie du capitaine Jim Hawkins. Ensemble, ils vont devoir faire équipe. Le sort de l'Empire est entre leurs mains.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

- Majesté ! Majesté !

Illysa se réveille en sursaut. Elle plisse ses yeux fatigués et, s'habituant peu à peu à la quasi-obscurité, cherche l'horloge murale. 3 heures du matin ?!

- Majesté, venez vite ! halette une voix derrière la porte.

Illysa se lève, enfile précipitamment une robe de chambre et se précipite sur la porte.

Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer de si grave ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Lord Juhel ?!

- Majesté…

Le vieux conseiller reprend péniblement son souffle. Il a couru.

- Quelque chose…quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, Majesté…

Il tend à la jeune souveraine un sac de toile souillé de sang. Illysa y plonge les mains…et en sort la tête tranchée d'un jeune Ceresois.

- Non…

Le visage couvert d'écailles est couvert de sang séché. Trois de ses yeux sont crevés, la moitié de ses cheveux sont arrachés. Illysa déglutit avec peine, et contemple, attérée, l'effroyable spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

- Leur cruauté n'a donc aucune limite ?! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tremble de tous ces membres. La rage la gagne. La peur aussi.

Des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochent. Tous les membres du Conseil, alertés par les cris, ont accouru jusqu'aux appartements de la Reine.

- Qu'est-ce, Majesté ? murmure Lord Arnar.

- C'est une déclaration de guerre…


	2. La Fille de l'Hologramme

- Jim !

Il lève brusquement la tête. Adossée à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, elle le regarde. Il glisse précipitamment la petite boussole sous son oreiller, mais il est trop tard : elle feint de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais elle l'a vu.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Tu me parlais ?

- Tu étais ailleurs…A quoi pensais-tu ?

Marah sait très bien que cette question est inutile. Pourtant, elle garde l'espoir qu'un jour son petit ami s'ouvre à elle.

- A rien…Rien d'important.

Voilà. Il répond toujours la même chose. Et comme toujours, il se lève, et pose un baiser sur sa joue. Comme pour la rassurer.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la chambre, la jeune fille ose poser la question qui lui brule les lèvres :

- Tu me diras un jour ?

Jim se tourne vers elle.

- Pour elle, je veux dire, dit-elle en désignant de la tête l'oreiller sous lequel est cachée la petite boussole de cuivre.

Le jeune homme la regarde sans la voir. Elle lit dans ses yeux une tristesse infinie. Puis il lui tourne le dos, s'appuie à l'encadrement de la porte. Il pousse un profond soupir.

- J'ai besoin d'air….

Sans se retourner, il prend sa veste, qui trainait sur le canapé.

- Tu claqueras la porte derrière toi, dit-il, en lui tournant toujours ostensiblement le dos. Quand tu partiras.

Il glisse ses clefs dans sa poche, et sort.

Marah reste sans bouger, assise sur le lit, et tend l'oreille. Quand les bruits de pas dans l'escalier se sont évanouis, elle craque : elle glisse la main sous l'oreiller et saisit la boussole.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de fois elle a surpris Jim, assis sur son lit, cette boussole entre les mains, à contempler l'hologramme flottant au-dessus du cadran. Toujours le même. Dès qu'il s'apercevait de la présence de sa compagne, il refermait d'un coup sec le clapet de cuivre. Aussitôt l'hologramme disparaissait.

La jeune femme fait tourner entre ses mains la petite boussole. Elle ne paye vraiment pas de mine. Le genre de babiole que l'on trouve à moindre cout dans n'importe quelle boutique. Pourtant, Jim la manipule toujours avec une extrême précaution, comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux au monde.

Marah imagine sans peine la colère de son petit ami s'il la voyait. Elle hésite. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit. Mais la tentation est trop forte. Elle presse le petit bouton au dessus du cadran.

Aussitôt elle apparait.

La « fille de l'hologramme » lui sourit, dévoilant ses longues dents blanches. Elle secoue légèrement la tête. Son épaisse chevelure brune, comme mue par le vent, se soulève légèrement, dévoilant son oreille gauche couverte de piercings. Sa narine droite est également piercée d'un anneau de métal.

La petite bosse sur son nez, ses traits imparfaits, sa tignasse indomptable (visiblement, la « fille de l'hologramme » faisait la grève du peigne), tous ses détails qui auraient pu, qui auraient du l'enlaidir, lui donnent un certain charme. Ses yeux rieurs, dont la couleur oscille du gris au vert, brillent d'une étrange lueur. Comme si une flamme brulait derrière ses pupilles.

Elle n'est pas vraiment belle. Tout au plus est-elle jolie.

Mais tout en elle irradie de quelque chose que Marah ressent même en regardant ce vieil hologramme, une force sauvage semble ressortir de chaque port de sa peau brunie par le Soleil.

Alors que Marah s'apprête à refermer le clapet de la boussole, quelque chose attire son attention. La « fille de l'hologramme » agite la main, comme pour saluer l'objectif.

Un « J » est tatoué sur son poignet.


	3. La Sirène Mutilée

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'auberge « La Sirène Mutilée » sur la planète Crescentia…

- Je te demande pas ce que j'te sers !

- Comme d'habitude s'il te plait.

Orion, le vieil aubergiste saisit un verre qu'il remplit à ras bord d'un liquide ambré. Il le fait glisser sur le comptoir jusqu'à sa cliente. Qui avale d'une traite.

- Tu me ressers s'il te plait ?

- Tu devrais pas boire autant, tu sais… Trop de rhum d'un coup, ça peut être dangereux !

- Tu te plains parce que je consomme maintenant ? plaisante la jeune femme.

Elle tend la main vers la bouteille restée sur le comptoir, mais le vieil homme est encore vif. Il saisit la bouteille.

- McGarrett, je suis sérieux, dis-t-il d'un ton grave en faisant glisser le rhum à l'autre bout du comptoir. Tu te fais du mal.

- Je bois moins qu'à une époque je te signale !

- C'est vrai, et c'est tant mieux ! Tu te rappelles dans quel état tu étais ?

La dénommée McGarrett soupire. Les coudes sur le comptoir, elle se prend la tête dans les mains.

- Oui… Mais ça va mieux maintenant… Je te jure !

Le vieux Orion fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu.

La jeune femme plante son regard dans le sien.

- T'inquiète, je gère.

Elle lève la tête vers la vieille horloge, derrière son ami.

- Bon, va falloir que j'y aille, la navette part dans deux minutes, dit-elle en se laissant tomber du tabouret.

Elle ramasse son sac, qui trainait à ses pieds, et, tournant le dos à l'aubergiste, elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.

- Et je peux savoir où tu vas ?

- A Terran Hole !

Elle se stoppe sur le seuil de la porte. Le vent s'est levé. Ses cheveux emmêlés, comme vivants, lui fouettent le visage.

- La Reine me réclame, murmure-t-elle.

Elle réajuste la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, et, sans se retourner, rejoint les docks.


	4. Memories

_Petite note de l'auteur_

_Bonjour !_

_Après avoir bloqué pendant plusieurs jours, j'arrive enfin à pondre ce chapitre ! _

_J'en profite pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair :_

_Je suis loin d'être un pro de l'écriture...et ça se voit ! _

_Mais...comment dire... Disons que... Je vois le film dans ma tête, si vous voulez._

_J'écris plus un scénario qu'un récit, en gros._

_Donc, tous les conseils sont les bienvenus ! Soyez francs, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Une dernière chose : J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant ça en boucle :_

_ watch?v=tjEATL9RIhQ_

_Voilà, quand je dis que je vois le film dans ma tête, je vois même la bande-son !_

_...Non je ne suis pas folle !_

_Je vous invite donc à écouter cette merveille en lisant ce chapitre, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance !_

_Enjoy ! ^^_

* * *

- NON REVIENS !

Jim se réveille en sursaut. D'un revers de main, il éponge son front ruisselant de sueur. Les yeux écarquillés, il inspecte chaque recoin de la chambre du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien seul.

C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se dit qu'il a eu raison de décliner quand Marah l'a invité à venir s'installer chez elle. Cela aurait entrainé trop de questions auxquelles il n'était pas encore près à répondre.

Il regarde le calendrier accroché au mur. 7 octobre.

« Réglé comme du papier à musique… »

Jim déteste le mois d'octobre. Et plus particulièrement le 7 octobre. Il le déteste depuis qu'il a neuf ans. Et c'est encore pire aujourd'hui.

Tous les ans, il faisait le même rêve. Il revivait la même scène, encore et encore. Il revoyait le navire qui attendait, dehors. Il revoyait sa mère en pleurs à la table de la salle à manger. Et il le revoyait, lui, qui s'en allait. Pour toujours cette fois…

Tous les ans, il se réveillait brusquement, en nage, après s'être longuement débattu dans son sommeil. Les larmes aux yeux. Parfois il criait.

Tous les ans, il se disait que cette année serait différente des autres, qu'il avait vraiment fait son « deuil » cette fois. Il lui arrivait d'y repenser, dans la journée, et il ne se mettait pas dans des états pareils. Mais une fois dans le noir, dans le silence de la nuit, il redevenait l'enfant qu'il avait été, avec ses angoisses, ses peurs, et surtout, le vide immense qu'il avait ressenti au plus profond de lui. Un vide qu'il avait mis tant d'années à combler.

Tous les ans il se réveillait en sursaut. Et elle était toujours là.

La première fois, c'était à l'Académie, lors de leur dernière année. Elle avait doucement frappé à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Onyx. Celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Il n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait des insomnies et, sans trop qu'elle sache comment, ses pas l'avaient mené ici. Une intuition. Elle avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était inutile de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il était impossible de lui mentir. Alors il avait parlé. Il lui avait tout raconté. Sa mère, son père, ses problèmes, Silver…tout. Elle avait écouté.

A l'aube, lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, ils étaient, bien plus qu'amis, des « frères ».

L'année suivante, ils venaient d'emménager ensemble. Elle s'était précipité jusqu'à sa chambre, en sautant par-dessus les cartons qui encombraient encore le salon, et s'était ruée sur la porte, manquant de la sauter de ses gonds. Elle l'avait entendu crier. Elle s'était assise près de lui, et avait attendu. Il avait péniblement reprit son souffle, puis il avait tourné ses yeux embués de larmes vers elle.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler. D'un simple regard ils se comprenaient.

L'année suivante, quand il s'était réveillé, elle était déjà là, assise au bout du lit. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin de parler. Ils s'étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, et, par la fenêtre, avait admiré les étoiles. Ce soir-là, il lui avait raconté ce fameux soir où Silver était devenu un père pour lui. Et il s'était endormi.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras.

L'année suivante, il s'était longuement débattu dans son sommeil. Comme s'il courrait. Il lui avait mis des coups de pied. Quand il s'était brusquement redressé, elle s'était levée, et était venu s'asseoir face à lui. Elle lui avait tendrement caressé les cheveux, avait déposé un baiser sur son front ruisselant, et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Ce soir-là, il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » pour la première fois.

Durant les 5 années qui suivirent, il ne fit plus de cauchemars. Parfois il se réveillait, mais il la voyait, blottie contre lui. Alors il la regardait dormir. Cela suffisait à l'apaiser, et bientôt il retrouvait le sommeil.

Depuis trois ans, les cauchemars sont revenus. Mais ils sont différents. Il voit toujours une silhouette s'éloigner de lui, sans se retourner. Mais c'est une ombre, floue, indistincte. Il ne saurait même pas dire s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme.

Et elle n'est plus là pour le rassurer.

Au fond, Jim n'est même plus sûr de savoir qui hante ses cauchemars…


End file.
